


spring (and nerf footballs)

by RanOutofBatteries



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, here's a platonic thing, it's a beautiful day outside, they're playing nerf football and dogpiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanOutofBatteries/pseuds/RanOutofBatteries
Summary: Papyrus is relaxing in the backyard. Sans is yelling. You have a good time.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	spring (and nerf footballs)

i'm tired and im writing this for fun! woohoo

* * *

The birds were singing.

Spring was a slow, steady affair, colors bleeding into frame like oil in water and making kaleidoscopes of crocus and hyacinth and tiny weeds that sprouted out of the earth like harpoons sticking into cracks of concrete. Their silvery-green leaves unfurled into jagged spikes, angry and unrelenting as they prodded into whatever came near the pointy ends.

The wooden fence was old and faded, the lining decayed as it had collapsed under the sea of moss and growth along parts of the unhealthier areas. It had never been painted over which meant no peeling or that false feeling of unchipped material over rotting planks. They really needed to be replaced soon. No one really cared enough to do it yet, though. Where was that axe that they had kept for purely decorative purposes...?

There's nothing else out in the backyard. None of you really had the urge to make a playground set, and the only thing that was worthwhile to look at other than grass and the maple trees was this obstacle course that Sans had been building out of wood and nails, something that looked decently structured for having no instructions to go with it. He was good at making things, and magic helped.

However, there was one other skeleton who you noticed was not in the usual places today. Papyrus is chucking a football into the air, one of those squishy nerf ones that barely do anything other than squeak when they hit. Up, then down. Up, then down. The motion is repetitive and calming somehow, and you relax when you see it.

You were busy holding the laundry when you see him. You look down at your stuff, contemplating, and drop it.

The shade of the tree is relieving as you sit underneath it and watch him continue to throw the thing until it manages to catch on one of his phalanges and fall to the side, rolling away out of reach and landing near your foot. He tilts his head and notices you there, shadow crossing over his as you peered over him.

"sup," he says.

"Hey, not the football, that's for sure."

You maneuver your foot into the football a bit. It bounces back directly into your hand as you'd expected, and then you lean back to throw it into the air. After two or three tries you throw it aside as well and it falls back behind the tree trunk and into the ferns.

The two of you stay there, looking up past the red budding seeds opening up into what would eventually be falling down to the open sky. Cloud-watching was a favorite pastime that you invested little to no energy in, but the light hurt sometimes and so you preferred the darker times, like dusk. The bluejay landed in one of your trees and hopped about, twittering all the while.

"I have to go and make breakfast," you say to the sky. The bluejay's bright black eye stared unnervingly into yours.

Papyrus slung his hands behind him and rested his head, shrugging slightly. "eh, what's the hold-up? we have all the time in the world. let's take a breather."

"You don't even have lungs, you dingus."

You lie down next to him anyway, head opposite his and spreading your arms out. The leaves swayed overhead in an entrancing pattern. It felt relaxing.

Sans groans upon seeing the both of you laying down on the grass, staring up at the pale cloud-covered sky and doing nothing. "YOU TWO ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST."

"aw, shucks. thanks, bro."

You tug at Sans' shoe. It refuses to budge, and upside down you can see his disapproving face leaning down to look at you directly. "Come on," you said, patting the grass next to you blindly. "It's good weather today."

"NO, ALPHYS JUST CALLED AND MENTIONED THAT SHE NEEDED HELP GETTING UNDYNE A PRESENT FOR-"

He falters. Papyrus had just hit him with the unspeakable gaze and puppy-dog eyes. There went his willpower, you thought, watching him struggle about as he tried not to glance back.

Sans shifts his foot as if thinking hard about it before sighing in defeat as he acquiesces to the request. He sits down next to you and copies the position so that all three of you are there, heads upturned and looking up into the nothing that made up the upper layers of the earth.

The three of you stare upwards into the sky for a while. Little by little, you can see Sans relaxing.

"...OKAY, FINE. THIS IS PRETTY NICE," you hear Sans admit. Papyrus snorts. You pat his skull and he slaps at it in return, earning an impromptu and absolutely unprecedented high-five.

"gottem."

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!"

He makes to get back up but you plan ahead and drop your weight onto his body, startling him as he lays back down with a startled 'OOF'.

"Hold him down!" You yell to Papyrus when Sans tries to flee, and he just puts his hand over Sans' left leg with little effort. Sans struggles.

"WE! HAVE! SO MUCH! LAUNDRY TO DO! TODAY!"

"Shh," you tell him. His eyelights follow after your hand as you put it over his eye sockets, covering them. "Shshshh goodnight, Sans."

"(Y/N), NO-"

You slowly and deliberately go limp, like you'd fallen unconscious. You begin to snore for added effect. His eyelights disappear and Sans freezes, letting you do as you wish. Next to him Papyrus guffaws, thoroughly laughing his guts out on the ground and not looking like he was moving to help anytime soon.

"Oh no," you say loudly. "I appear to have lost all consciousness and am now sleeping. I will now say the letter 'z' repeatedly out loud. Whatever shall I do."

"welp. guess you're _bone tired_ _."_

"YOU BOTH ARE INSUFFERABLE."

You eventually roll off of him (with no resistance on Sans' part, his ribcage was surprisingly sturdy) and your hand touches one of Sans' as he jostles you accidentally with an elbow. Instinctively he retracts it with another noise, but then a contemplative look passes over him as you put it back next to yours. You reach out with another hand over to where Papyrus' was, and the other skeleton's hand relaxes completely into yours like butter on a hot pan.

The three of you stare upward at the sky for a while without saying anything. The sky was a pale blue but partly covered in clouds and that bluejay was still singing in the distance.

"You both are my best friends," you say to them. "Thank you for that."

"what can I say?" Papyrus winks, and you know he's winking even though you don't see it because he literally says 'wink' aloud. "i'm the best, after all."

"YOU LOUNGE AROUND ALL DAY AND HAVE NO REDEEMABLE QUALITIES."

"see? perfect best friend material."

You laugh. The bluejay finally picks up off the branch and flies away into the air, fading as it flew over the trees.

* * *

skskskskskskkkksksk thank you for reading! the newest story i wrote for undertale has been a little less pressing on my mind now that i've written three chapters, and i'm sad to say that i'm not ready yet to force myself to keep writing. Chapter 4 draft is still left untouched in my works, so I'll be waiting until the inspiration strikes again.

the amount of kudos and bookmarks and comments make me really happy, though! thank you for that, i'm glad that it's been going over well. i'll keep writing and doing what i love to do! peace out!


End file.
